Existing database, e-mail and enterprise content management systems may provide support for high-availability data, such as, for example, data for automatic teller machine (ATM) networks, data for online stores and e-commerce applications, and data for continuously available systems, such as, for example e-mail and document management systems.
Systems, which rely on high-availability data, provide near continuous access to a current version of the high-availability data. Users of such systems may purchase, deploy, and manage separate systems, which may provide a different management experience, for maintaining previous versions of the data, such as, for example, historical, or backup data. The backup data may be kept for a variety of reasons, such as, for example, business continuity, logical error recovery, major software failures, malicious mischief (for example, a rogue administrator), and historical document retention, as well as other reasons.